This will be the fifth year of interdepartmental clinical cancer research at Duke Medical Center. Included in this program are such projects as determining the role of immunotherapy for malignant melanoma, of cryosurgery in carcinoma of the cervix, of new agents in phase I, II, and III studies in a variety of cancers, of combined radiation and chemotherapy for brain tumors etc. We are continuing a study of myeloproliferative disorders. There is a core laboratory which obtains human leukemic cells via the blood cell separator and then performs studies of leukemic cell biochemistry, with particular regard to DNA synthesis and DNA polymerases.